The Bar
by DolfynRider
Summary: Sophie and Parker hit a bar and things heat up.


**The Bar**

**© 2009 – DolfynRider**

**TITLE: **The Bar

**FANDOM: **Leverage

**RATING: **M

**PAIRING: **Sophie/Parker

**SUMMARY: **The female duo hit a bar and one thing leads to another.

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, don't own Leverage, never have, never will.

"So...this is a pretty good band," Parker talked over the music as she and Sophie sat at the bar, ordering round after round.

Parker was trying to drown her problems, Sophie was just along for the ride at Parker's suggestion of looking into Lucifer's, the newest, hottest bar in town.

"Yeah, not bad. Not what I usually listen to, though. So, what's up?" Sophie asked, turning sideways a bit to hear Parker better.

"Just got dumped...again," Parker admitted, "Needed to get out."

Sophie nodded, "I know that feeling all too well."

"Who on earth would be stupid enough to break up with you?" Parker asked.

"You'd be surprised," Sophie confided, "Not like I haven't done my share of the dumping. The last guy got jealous when I'd so much as look at another man, it was pathetic really, told him to fuck off."

Parker nodded, "Why do people act like idiots?"

"I don't know, Parker," Sophie said, "I just don't know."

"Besides, I've found a new interest, but...I know it's useless," Parker sighed, eyes on the band.

"Oh? Anyone I know?" Sophie asked curiously.

"Yeah," was all Parker would say, now swaying in time to the music.

"Who?"

"Someone with big, brown eyes," Parker stated.

"_So she does like Hardison."_ Sophie thought, still staring at her.

"You should go for it, I'm sure he likes you, too," Sophie encouraged her.

"Uhh...no, she doesn't," Parker stated. She'd gotten a bit caught up in the music and hadn't really heard what Sophie said.

"What?" Sophie asked, having to scream since the beat, and volume, picked up a couple notches.

"Those big brown eyes of hers...I could so easily get lost in them," Parker told her.

"Hers?" Sophie yelled.

"Yeah," Parker told her, "Didn't you know?"

"Know what?" Sophie asked, intrigued now.

"Sophie, I like women," Parker said, shrugging, eyes still focused on the band.

"So, tell me about her," Sophie told her.

"Those eyes...her eyes...they're amazing. I can't even look at her. Her eyes are too powerful. They captivate you, draw you in, and you can't look away. She's sweet. Tough shell, but you can tell she's really vulnerable," Parker went on for a full twenty minutes, accentuating everything about the mystery woman as Sophie listened.

"Parker, have you ever thought about telling her?" Sophie asked, grabbing Parker's head and turning her so she could look into the blond's eyes. "You really should tell her. You never know until you try. She may feel the same way."

Parker shook her head, not taking her eyes away from Sophie's.

"I think you should, and if things don't work out, at least you could say you tried. You'll never know and always wonder what could have been if you don't," Sophie's eyes reflected her feelings, she'd tried so hard with Nate, but in the end, it was useless, she had to move on.

Parker, still staring Sophie in the eye, pointed to the stage, "Oh my god! Did you see what Sydney just did?" she asked.

"What?" Sophie asked, noticing the slight quickness in Parker's breathing, then looking towards the stage. When she couldn't figure out what Parker was gesturing towards, she looked back, noticing that Parker was looking down at her own lap again.

"Thank you," Parker told her.

"For what?" Sophie asked.

"For looking away," Parker commented.

"Why?" Sophie asked.

"Because we were about twenty seconds away from you getting kissed and me getting smacked." Parker said, suddenly intent on the band again.

Once again though, the music swelled just as Parker had started talking and Sophie wasn't sure she heard her correctly. She hopped off the bar stool and grabbed Parker's hand, "Loo break," she told her, forcing her to come with her.

The bathroom was tiny, only two stalls, immaculately clean for a bar, and the main door had a lock. Sophie shoved Parker inside, checked to make sure no one else was in either of the stalls, then locked the door. Parker hadn't moved.

Sophie leaned against the door. "Sorry, Parker, I couldn't hear you out there, what did you say?"

"I said...I said..." she started slowly, "...that we were about twenty seconds away from you getting kissed and me getting smacked," Parker finished hurriedly.

"What are you talking about?" Sophie asked her.

Parker slowly raised her eyes to meet the brunette's again, "Sophie, I...I...I..." she faltered, mesmerized, slightly dazed, lost in those big brown eyes once again. She took a deep breath and tried to focus, since Sophie was looking rather impatient and she knew she wasn't going to let her out of the bathroom until she repeated what she'd said. "We were about twenty seconds away from you getting kissed and me getting smacked."

"Me kissed...you smacked...huh?" Sophie asked, not getting it.

Parker could resist no longer. Unable to stop herself, she reached up, still staring into Sophie's eyes, she grabbed the back of Sophie's neck and pulled her down, brushing her lips gently against Sophie's. Sophie didn't stop her, but Parker jumped back, startled.

"What was that?" Sophie asked her.

"I just wanted to know what it was like to kiss you, " Parker told her and reached for the door handle.

Sophie put out a hand to stop her, "So why did you stop?"

"Because you're not like me, Sophie," Parker said, reaching for the door again.

Once again, Sophie blocked her path, "What do you mean?"

Parker looked her in the eye once again, her breath caught in her throat, and within seconds she was breathing heavily, wanting so desperately to kiss the brunette again that it almost hurt. "Sophie, you didn't stop the kiss because you were too shocked. Now that you know, now that you've processed it, you'll just push me away."

"No, Parker, I won't," Sophie promised. The feel of Parker's lips on hers was electric and she wanted to feel them again, savor the moment this time, maybe let it lead to more.

"Yes, you will. Sophie, when have you ever been interested in women?" Parker questioned her, still looking into her eyes.

"Parker, can I be honest with you?" Sophie asked.

"That'd be a first," Parker giggled, "Sorry..."

Sophie ignored her laugh to admit, "Nate is one of the the few men I've ever been interested in. I don't know what it is about him, but even in school, when my girlfriends would be talking about who was the cutest guy in class, I was thinking of the prettiest girl."

"You mean, you're...?" Parker started.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I just know what I like...and I _do_ like you, Parker," Sophie told her, not letting her gaze fall from the blue eyes they'd been connected to during the chat.

Parker thought about it for a moment, then roughly shoved Sophie up against the door, kissing her deeply, letting her hands wander over Sophie's body. The short black skirt that barely covered her ass and dark purple midriff, spaghetti-strapped, tank top the brunette was wearing wasn't helping Parker's state of mind.

She debated with herself for a whole five seconds as to if she should be doing this with Nate's almost-girlfriend, but the feelings in the pit of her stomach won over as Sophie's hands now played across her body, one slowly starting to lift her shirt while the other was tugging down on the elastic waist of her shorts.

A knock brought them both back down to earth, "What?" Parker yelled, pissed off at being interrupted, her breath still ragged, coming out in short gasps.

"I gotta go!" whined a female voice from the other side.

Parker opened her mouth, but Sophie was quicker "Hey, sweetie, it's locked for a reason. This place is a mess, I'm trying to clean in here, just use the men's room!"

Parker tried not to laugh, but she heard heels clicking on the tiles around the bathroom area as the woman walked away. Parker went after Sophie again, but Sophie dodged her, "No, wait."

In one quick movement, she reached into her purse, opened the door, slammed it shut, and locked it again.

Parker looked at her quizzically for a split second before directing her to the sink. Sophie leaned back against it, but with amazing strength, Parker lifted the taller woman so she was sitting on it. "Well, this won't do," Parker told her as her hands went up and under Sophie's skirt. The sound of her panties being ripped off almost echoed in the tiny room. "Parker!" she gasped.

Before she could say anything else, Parker had two fingers in her while her thumb toyed with Sophie's clit. Sophie threw her head back and moaned, pushing her hips forward. She tried to spread her legs wider, but the skirt she was wearing wouldn't allow it. She shifted slightly and the movement caused the skirt to ride up her thighs.

Parker spread her legs open further as her head ducked down. She sucked a nipple into her mouth and Sophie growled, "God, Parker, yeessss." The accent turned Parker on as mush as what Sophie was letting her do and she thrust her fingers deeper into the brunette.

Sophie tried to move into Parker, but her position made it difficult. Giving up, she lay as still as possible, enjoying the feelings coursing through her body. Before long, she'd unbuttoned her shirt and was pinching her a nipple roughly, looking at Parker's mouth on the other.

Parker eyed her hand, swatted it away, and took over and Sophie moaned louder, thrusting her chest out, but Parker had other plans. Only a few moments later, Parker slowly sank to her knees on the cool tiled floor.

Again, Sophie's fingers played across her breasts as Parker's tongue was now toying with her inner thighs, nipping at her flesh. Sophie tried to shift, tried to show Parker where she wanted the blond's mouth most, but Parker was enjoying what she was doing and didn't want to rush things.

In time, a hand darted up and Parker pinched a nipple just as her tongue finally snaked out to make contact with her clit and Sophie almost screamed. Parker's tongue whirled around the tiny, pink bud while her fingers pumped in and out of her faster.

Sophie wiggled and squirmed, managing to position herself just enough to pull Parker's fingers deeper into her at the same time Parker sucked, hard, on her clit. Sophie screamed her name and as the echo faded, her walls squeezed Parker's fingers tightly.

No sound came out this time, she was too far over the edge already. She couldn't have made a noise if she'd wanted to and she was sure she was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen her breathing was so shallow. All she could do was wrap her arms around Parker's neck to keep her there as she rode out the wave.

Parker let her come down and when her body relaxed, she stood up, pressing her body into Sophie's as she kissed her again. "We've taken over the bathroom enough, we should probably go," Parker whispered.

"Parker, I want to..." Sophie started.

"I know, and you'll get your chance. My place?" Parker asked.

"Yeah...yeah...let's go...now. I don't know how much longer I can keep my hands off of you," Sophie stated, staring into the blond's eyes. She unlocked the door and Parker finally saw what she'd done. Sophie grabbed the 'Out of Order' sign back off the door and tucked it away in her purse.

Parker nodded her approval of the move, then thought about it, "You do this often?"

Sophie smiled at her, "Every chance I get."

Parker raised an eyebrow, "Maybe we won't go to my place then."

"What?" Sophie asked, she was desperate to get her hands and mouth on the thief.

"There is another bar a little ways down the street," Parker said, smirking at her.

"Parker, I don't care where, let's just get the hell out of her so I can run my tongue all over..." Sophie started, but stopped as she saw Parker visibly shiver, "What was that?"

"The thought, Sophie...the thought," she smiled and grabbed Sophie's hand, leading her out into the night.

**THE END**


End file.
